1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet ejection device, a method of controlling the droplet ejection device, and a storage medium at which a droplet ejection device control program is stored.
2. Related Art
As droplet ejection devices which eject liquid droplets, for example, inkjet printers which eject ink droplets as liquid droplets from nozzles are widely known.
A common inkjet printer is provided with a recording head featuring numerous nozzles for ejecting ink drops. For example, main scanning direction dot rows (main scanning lines) are recorded on a recording medium by a recording head at which nozzles are arrayed over a predetermined length in a recording medium width direction (for example, a length of at least the width of a recording region corresponding to the recording medium width), sub-scanning is implemented by the recording medium relatively moving with respect to the recording head in a direction perpendicular to the recording medium width direction, and thus an image is formed on the recording medium.
In such an inkjet printer, if a mounting position of the recording head is misaligned, the main scanning lines will become inclined relative to the intended main scanning lines.
Accordingly, a technology has been proposed in which, in order to compensate for a printing misalignment in a direction of relative movement of a recording head and a recording medium (i.e., the sub-scanning direction) without altering the position of the recording head, ink ejection timings are altered and thus the printing misalignment in the direction of relative movement of the recording head and the recording medium due to inclination of the recording head is corrected for.